megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sumire Yoshizawa
|arcana = The Faith |persona = Cendrillon, Vanadies, Ella |japaneseva = Sora Amamiya |englishva = Laura Post }}Kasumi Yoshizawa, or Sumire Yoshizawa, is a playable character from Persona 5 Royal. She is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Appearances *''Persona 5 Royal: Playable Character; Faith Confidant Design Sumire as Kasumi has red long hair tied into a ponytail, with a red ribbon tied into a bow, a beauty mark next to her left eye and red eyes. She wears a Shujin Academy winter uniform with black pantyhose and red loafers. Her summer school uniform is modified. She wears a white dress shirt under a beige button-down with vertical lines, white socks with blue lining and orange loafers. In winter, Kasumi wears a red overcoat, black pantyhose and black high-heeled Mary Jane shoes. Her summer casual outfit consists of a celeste blouse with black polka dots, white shorts and blue and brown sandals. As a Phantom Thief, "Kasumi" wears a black mask with silver highlights and has a black ribbon tied to her ponytail. Her main outfit consists of a strapless black leotard, a chain belt with two silver roses motifs and the scabbard for her rapier attached to it, a black choker and red gloves. Her black bolero jacket has gold buttons, ruffled sleeves and three floor-length coattails. She wears thigh-length hose and stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes on the top. When in the Metaverse, Sumire instantly assumes her "Kasumi" form regardless of her current attire, as she cannot defend herself without the overlay. Sumire's true form without cognitive manipulation looks the same as her fake form, although she wears glasses and her hair drops down, and her winter outfit consists of the winter uniform, this time worn underneath a charcoal gray trench coat, a scarlet pair of gloves and a matching scarf. Her gymnast outfit is a one-piece blue leotard, and she ties her hair when she is practicing gymnastics. The real Kasumi had brown hair and a beauty mark next to her left eye, which makes Sumire identifiable even when she dresses in Kasumi's attire. She also wears contact lenses and her gymnast outfit is pink instead of blue. Personality Kasumi is a cheerful, elegant and friendly person with a seemingly perfect life, as she received a Shujin scholarship. She also appears to be quite clumsy and careless, as she is shown outright missing the mark at the batting cages even if her reflexes are usually excellent, and she lets her phone's battery run out while texting the protagonist. Despite the fact that she can cook, she is unpredictable and somewhat clumsy at it, since she isn't sure about the ingredients, and she often uses stamina replenishing food due to her gymnast tendencies. It's because of that she eats a lot, that she considers a "normal" amount for a gymnast like herself and she also has large lunch box to prove this. Despite Kasumi's supposedly cheerful and bold personality, she does feel depressed sometimes for no apparent reason, and when practicing gymnastics, she often felt like that her body isn't hers and she cannot execute complicated moves properly despite she knows how to use them. While she expresses admiration towards the protagonist, she dislikes the very idea of the Phantom Thieves, as she believes that people should learn how to solve their own problems instead of relying on others. Although she acknowledges that the Phantom Thieves does good by helping people, she worries that people may become heavily reliant on them to solve their problems and stop making their own efforts. In reality, "Kasumi" is incredibly stressed out by the need of success, as Shujin can revoke her scholarship as soon as she gets anything below a top score. She's also alienated by her schoolmates because her high achievements make her receive special treatment from teachers, earning jealousy and envy from her schoolmates. This impairs her ability to perform and presumably led to her head teacher threatening revocation. Sumire is shown to be a lot more reserved and introverted than Kasumi, since she suffered from an inferiority complex towards her near-perfect sister, fueled by being helped throughout her life by her; She has also told the protagonist that Kasumi does most of the work for the twins bar preparing dishes, including arranging her very own bedroom. It's heavily implied that the jealousy became severe depression, which caused her suicide attempt that resulted in her sister's death. She gained severe survivor's guilt as a result, even going as far as requesting Takuto to transform her into her older sister, putting her previous statements about the Phantom Thieves in irony as she was the very one who requested Takuto to solve her own problems instead of relying on herself. Sumire also becomes easily flustered in pressuring situations, such as during the romance option in her Confidant, during which she stutters and freezes when the protagonist leans in to kiss her. Sumire's fashion senses are outright horrific and is prone to choosing bad or overly gaudy clothing. The real Kasumi is largely implied to have the same personality as the fake one, aside that she is much more bold and confident and is fully consistent in her performances and cheerfulness, said to be consistently at top score during gymnastic competitions and would do her best to cheer up her sister or protect her from harm. She is also much more nimble and has better memory than Sumire and can execute complex gymnast moves without any issues, something that the fake Kasumi cannot do. Sumire had even described her as a "perfect sister." Despite this, Kasumi does have one inferiority compared to Sumire; she cannot cook as well as her. It's implied that while Sumire was "Kasumi," the real Sumire still exists subconsciously, resulting in the sister's strengths and weaknesses mixed up and colliding with each other, which contributes to her inconsistencies in gymnastics and cooking. This also explains her odd depressive fits when she was still "Kasumi." After Sumire comes into terms with Kasumi's death, she becomes a strong-willed and determined person who would face her problem head-on. She tries her best to prove herself so that people would acknowledge her as her own person instead of simply as Kasumi's sister. Profile The Yoshizawa twins, Kasumi and Sumire, lived alongside their overprotective father who was the director of the talk show where Goro Akechi was first met. Both sisters were on good terms with each other and had the same gymnast teacher. Kasumi was a quick learner, but Sumire had trouble remembering most of her moves until she ate a cup of ice cream that her coach rewarded the twins with for good performances. Kasumi also arranges most of the twin's daily life, including Sumire's bedroom with the exception of preparing dishes, since compared to Sumire, she was a mediocre chef. While Sumire is no means a bad gymnast, due to Kasumi's significantly better memory, reflexes and agility, Kasumi outperforms her in virtually every way, gaining the top performance most of the time while Sumire was merely above average. Furthered by Kasumi deciding most of the things between them, the jealousy against her older sister resulted in Sumire outright wanting to become into Kasumi herself, even going as far as denouncing herself as someone who wouldn't pity even if she died. This degenerated into suicidal depression and accumulating into a suicide attempt by throwing herself into oncoming traffic a month prior to the protagonist's arrival at Cafe Leblanc. She only survived because Kasumi sacrificed herself, resulting in Sumire’s already crippling depression worsening courtesy of survivor's guilt. By recommendation of her parents, Sumire consulted the therapist Takuto Maruki to help her overcome her depression. She told Takuto the only way for her to cope was to live as her sister. Takuto claimed that he had such power and she accepts, transforming her into a near-perfect copy of Kasumi by manipulating her cognition via a Persona. The real Kasumi was dead from the start, and the "Kasumi" that the protagonist encounters is merely a result of cognitive warping using Sumire as a vessel. Sumire enrolled into Shujin Academy as Kasumi and quickly managed to obtain a scholarship thanks to her sister's qualities. She is first seen on April 12th, trying to lend a seat for an old woman only for a man to occupy it. He then ignored her by pretending to sleep. The protagonist encourages her to speak up, but she decides not to cause a ruckus. When exiting the train, Kasumi thanks the protagonist for his attempt to help her. Later, they meet again at school. While Kamoshida does not appear to harass her, unlike other girls in his volleyball group, he attempted to discourage interaction between her and the protagonist. He told her the rumors about him throughout Shujin, which shocked Kasumi. On May 30th, Kasumi is rushing to go to the school to pick up her jersey for the field trip but an old man is constantly pestering her, asking for her number and saying he'll help her if she talks about it with him. The protagonist notices the commotion and helps her. She hides behind him and the old man leaves. Kasumi thanks the protagonist for saving her. On the field trip, she invites the protagonist to have lunch with her. Kasumi apologizes and admits that after Kamoshida told her about the protagonist's criminal record and the rumors about him, Kasumi was hesitant to approach him. However, after being helped and speaking to him again, Kasumi realizes that the rumors are false and believes the protagonist is a good person. When she was rushing to pick up a balloon for a young boy who almost lost it, she dropped her student handbook which has "Kasumi Yoshizawa" written as her name. He had a strange feeling about that name, presumably because he recognized that was the name of the car crash victim implied by Sojiro Sakura on the 10th of March. On June 6th, She is at the entrance of the school hoping for the rain to stop. Morgana had an umbrella prepared for the protagonist. Kasumi said that she's fast enough to run to the station, but because the protagonist was heading to the station he offers her to walk with him to the station together. After they arrive at the station some of the other students at the station mistaken the protagonist as her boyfriend. On July 11th, she, the protagonist and Akechi hang out at a cafe, in which Akechi asks her about her stance on the Phantom Thieves, whom she disagrees because she believes that people should be solving their problems on their own instead of relying on others. When she asks the protagonist if he is a fan of them, he shakes his head. On July 17th, after hanging out with Yusuke and Ryuji at the summer fair, the protagonist meets Kasumi near a construction site where she appears depressed. She was grieving for her twin sister whom she promised to go the gymnast internationals with. However, her sister was killed in the aforementioned car accident. On October 3rd, Kasumi is called by a teacher who told her that her scholarship may be revoked due to bad performance in the gymnastic internationals. The "bad performance" was merely a 3rd runner up position. Nevertheless, the teachers think that Kasumi must get first place to restore the school's reputation that got tainted by Kamoshida's case. They decide the threat of revoking her scholarship would motivate Kasumi to do better despite Takuto Maruki saying that it would only be putting undue pressure onto her. When she returns to the construction site, the protagonist comes across her and accidentally triggers the Metaverse Navigator. It accidentally causes Kasumi, the protagonist and Morgana to intrude into an unknown Palace resembling a fusion between a cognitive hospital and a futuristic paradise. She meets a cognitive copy of what appears to be her sister which was quickly crushed by a Shadow that transforms into Biyarky, which chastises her for not knowing pity. This causes her to awaken Cendrillon, who defeats the Biyarky and the trio escape. Morgana attempts to persuade her to join them, although rejects the offer. On October 17th, Kasumi invites the protagonist up to the roof of the school for lunch. She asks him about if he will continue being a phantom thief. She expresses concern that the protagonist may get into trouble due to rumors spreading about the Phantom Thieves being responsible for the headmaster's death. When the protagonist and Morgana affirms their choice to continue, Kasumi respects their wishes and offers her help, if they need it. On October 26th, Kasumi invites the protagonist to hang out with her during the Shujin school festival after the Phantom Thieves agree to Akechi's deal. She invites the protagonist to dance alongside her and even goes on stage herself to bust a move. On November 19th, Kasumi asks to help the protagonist. She does so during the escape from Niijima's Palace. She assists by helping him shake off a horde of Shadows overwhelming him. On November 25th, she came to visit the protagonist in Cafe Leblanc, and was relieved he survived the interrogation. She reveals that after hearing Morgana and the protagonist mentioning November 19th during their talk at the rooftop, Kasumi knew they were doing something, so she snuck into Niijima's Palace. She then asks to join the fight against Shido. She is rejected as Morgana believes that Kasumi does not know how dangerous Shido is. Morgana feels Kasumi should not be involved and she should do what she can do. Kasumi relents in exchange for the protagonist promising her that he will return safely. She celebrates Hatsumode alongside the protagonist at the party on January 1st. When meeting the protagonist, she sensed something was odd. While hanging out with the protagonist, her father called her back home to spend time with her family. Later, she calls the protagonist via phone as he was speaking with Akechi, informing him of the emergence of a palace. She then joins their investigation. Her Persona, Cendrillon, is now at level 75. Upon investigating the Palace, one of the monitors display the details of her sister's death, revealing her name to be "Sumire Yoshizawa." From this point on, she has headaches when trying to relive her memories. Going further will display one of Kasumi's victories where she would congratulate her sister as she promised to get the championships with her. The master of the Palace, Takuto, attempts to prevent the team from ruining his plan for salvation. He reveals that Kasumi was the sister who died in the accident, not Sumire, and how Sumire was changed. The shock makes Sumire revert back to her original personality. Her abilities as Kasumi cannot be removed. Sumire is then taken by Takuto as the party denied his salvation plan. When the protagonist and Akechi return to Takuto's Palace and reject his offer of a happy world, he awakens Sumire as Kasumi. Due to denial, she fights the protagonist one on one as Akechi backs off in fear of killing her with his combat instincts. After that, Takuto forcefully takes off her mask and drives her Persona berserk, forcing the duo to fight a berserk Cendrillon. This proved fruitless as Cendrillon is in severe denial and constantly absorbs the Biyarky near her. The duo were left outmatched until the other party members who broke free from Takuto's illusion returned and helped defeat it. Once this is done, he restores Sumire as Kasumi to give them a better chance at fighting him. She reappears in the real world at the next day as Sumire, distressed by the amalgamation of her memories. Sumire meets the protagonist once again and reveals that she agreed with Takuto because she could not cope with her sister's death. After eavesdropping on the party's conversation with Lavenza, Sumire is inspired by how they are determined to face their pain instead of running away. She resolves to face her sadness and overcome it as her own person. When she officially joins the party in Maruki's Palace, her codename is "Violet" and her name becomes "Yoshizawa Sumire." During her true awakening, Kasumi transforms into Cendrillon and was fused alongside it. Additionally, inside the Metaverse she takes the form of Kasumi, as Takuto cannot remove Kasumi from Sumire and Kasumi is where all of Sumire's combat abilities reside. The ghost of the real Kasumi also appears during her Showtime attack with the protagonist. After Takuto's defeat and the collapse of his cognitive manipulation powers, if the protagonist maxed Sumire's Confidant during the third semester, she is seen asking her coach to get a temporary break so she can look for evidence to prove his innocence and get him out of juvenile hall. Her coach rejected her request and instead will assist her in finding information so that Sumire can still continue her training, telling her that the protagonist would want that. After Valentines' Day, she goes from Tokyo to Paris, but returns on White Day (March 14th). If the protagonist maxed her Confidant and has entered a romance route with her, he can date her. In the epilogue, she meets the protagonist at the train station and bids him farewell before he departs. Confidant Kasumi's Confidant can be established during the 5/30 field trip. The Confidant only has five ranks instead of ten. The protagonist is not given access to the Arcana's ultimate Persona due to it being a false Arcana. The protagonist can only hang out with Kasumi by responding to her SNS invitations; Her Confidant is not available in the overworld. Even if her Faith Confidant is "maxed," she can be invited for a hangout. She appears in Kichijoji. Kasumi's Confidant will become "real" after Kasumi becomes Cendrillon and she is revealed to be Sumire. The portrait of her Confidant has became Sumire's portrait instead of Kasumi's, and it will be available in the overworld, again in Kichijoji. Completing Sumire's Confidant will unlock the fusion of Maria and transmogrify Cendrillon into Vanadis. Afterwards, her overworld portrait will resemble Kasumi. The first half of Kasumi's Confidant revolves around her struggle of being stuck at a choreo block. Kasumi's Confidant automatically starts during the field trip when she shows the protagonist her reflexes by helping a child to retrieve his balloon, which prompts the protagonist to request her to teach her moves as Morgana deems it useful for their Phantom Thieves activities. In return, Kasumi requests that the protagonist act as her advisor when she needs to. Kasumi feels pressured by the expectations given to her due to the upcoming competition and is quite depressed due to a choreo block that led her coach to tell her to take a break from gymnastics until she finds her moves. This makes her feels she is far from fulfilling her dream to reach the internationals, which she shared with her deceased sister. The competition ends with her getting 3rd place. While she's not quite satisfied with the result and later on Shujin uses this as a threat to revoke her scholarship, she thanks the protagonist for helping her getting out from her choreo block. Multiple inconsistencies around her behavior can be spotted in these hangouts, which foreshadows the Kasumi that the protagonist hangs out with is fake and Sumire was still subconsciously inside her. The second half of her Confidant revolves around her acceptance as her true self, Sumire, and trying her best to make people around her, especially her coach, acknowledges her. Sumire begins her gymnastics practice again, yet her coach comments that she's still lacking. Sumire admits how she feels inferior to Kasumi, especially whenever being compared to her. While Sumire wants to fulfill her shared dream with her sister, she's also determined not to live in the shadow of her success and prove her own worth. As she trains with the protagonist's encouragement, Sumire gradually develops a feeling for him. At Rank 9, Sumire finally confesses to the protagonist. If the protagonist reciprocates, they'll enter a romantic relationship. If the protagonist rejects her confession, Sumire thanks the protagonist for his honest answer and gracefully accept it. Regardless of the player's choices, Sumire will still invite the protagonist to watch her gymnastic practice. In the said practice, her coach finally praise how much Sumire has grown. She also reveals that Kasumi never once looked down on Sumire despite her successes and in fact had always seen her sister as her rival. This revelation shocks Sumire, motivating her more to fulfill their dream to reach international competition in honor of Kasumi. Gallery Etymology Kasumi is often translated as "mist," but it also can be translated as "flowers" or "blossoms." Her surname of Yoshizawa does not have any direct meaning but was the same surname as , famous for being considered the creator of origami. The "Mist" might refer to Kasumi completely overshadowing her younger sister in terms of talent. "Sumire" also means violet flowers in Japanese, alluding that she has been overshadowing her younger sister completely. Sumire stands for violet flowers in Japanese. One of the flower languages of the violet flower is "honesty," which acts as an irony to her requesting Takuto to transform her into a copy of her deceased sister to evade the truth that she died trying to save her. Another meaning to the violet flower is "faithfulness," which corresponds to the Arcana theme, representing how important the real Kasumi actually is to Sumire. Her codename "Violet" refers to violet flowers, which are known as "Sumire" in Japanese. Sumire might also be a homage to the heroine of Shin Megami Tensei: NINE of the same name. Trivia *When Sumire is under Takuto's spell, other people will still refer to her as "Sumire," although she herself will treat as if people call her "Kasumi." *During her false awakening, when she tears off her mask, no blood gushes out. *Sumire does not need her glasses to see. *Sumire is one of the two playable characters to be fought in order to progress the game's story in Persona 5 Royal and only has one Showtime attack with the protagonist. The other is Goro Akechi. *In the bad ending where the protagonist accepts being trapped in Takuto's reality, even if Sumire has been freed from it, her name will revert into "Kasumi Yoshizawa." *Sumire's Catherine costume transforms her into Rin, a male alien who is also known for disguising his true identity like Sumire and is a new character added to the remake. *Both of the Yoshizawa siblings share the same Japanese voice actor as Rika Ryuzouji. *"Kasumi's" phone is in extremely poor condition, as it constantly runs out of battery or suffers from poor connection. *Kasumi used to bring Sumire to the shrine in order to pray themselves good luck prior to any of their major tourneys. *The real Kasumi had a similar hair color, hairdo, facial features and disposition as the female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable. *Kasumi's death is foreshadowed in the opening of the game, where she can be seen breaking into a dance while holding an umbrella on a rainy road. The real Kasumi died on a road during a rainy day while holding an umbrella. *Kasumi is the only first year out of the Phantom Thieves. Appearances in Other media *'' : Playable Character (Collaboration event) References Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Faith Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Bosses